gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Jesus Of Suburbia
Jesus Of Suburbia is a song by Green Day. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline in Bon Voyage. Lyrics: Vocal Adrenaline: I'm the son of rage and love The Jesus of Suburbia From the bible of "none of the above" On a steady diet of Soda pop and Ritalin No one ever died for my sins in hell As far as I can tell At least the ones I got away with And there's nothing wrong with me This is how I'm supposed to be In a land of make believe Who don't believe in me Get my television fix Sitting on my crucifix The living room on my private womb While the Moms & Brads are away To fall in love and fall in debt To alcohol and cigarettes And Mary Jane To keep me insane Doing someone else's cocaine And there's nothing wrong with me This is how I'm supposed to be In a land of make believe That don't believe in me At the center of the earth In the parking lot Of the 7-11 where I was taught The motto was just a lie It says "home is where your heart is" But what a shame Cause everyone's heart Doesn't beat the same It's beating out of time City of the dead At the end of another lost highway Signs misleading to nowhere City of the damned Lost children with dirty faces today No one really seems to care I read the graffiti In the bathroom stall Like the holy scriptures in a shopping mall And so it seemed to confess It didn't say much But it only confirmed that The center of the earth Is the end of the world And I could really care less City of the dead At the end of another lost highway Signs misleading to nowhere City of the damned Lost children with dirty faces today No one really seems to care I don't care if you don't I don't care if you don't I don't care if you don't care (4x) I don't care..... Everyone is so full of this Born and raised by hypocrites Hearts recycled but never saved From the cradle to the grave We are the kids of war and peace From Anaheim to the Middle East We are the stories and disciples of The Jesus of suburbia Land of make believe And it don't believe in me Land of make believe And I don't believe And I don't care! (5x) Dearly beloved, are you listening? I can't remember a word that you were saying Are we demented? Or am I disturbed? The space that's in between insane and insecure Oh therapy, can you please fill the void? Am I retarded? Or am I just overjoyed? Nobody's perfect and I stand accused For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse To live, and not to breathe Is to die, in tragedy To run, to run away to find what to believe And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies I lost my faith to this, this town that don't exist So I run ,I run away To the light of masochist And I, leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies And I, walked this line a million and one fucking times But not this time I don't feel any shame, i wont apologize When there ain't nowhere you can go Running away from pain when you've been victimized Tales from another broken home You're leaving... You're leaving... You're leaving... You're leaving home. Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline